


Boston Interlude I

by HyperMint



Series: Summer Contacts [3]
Category: Being Human (North America), Harry Potter - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic Reveal, Pre-Series, Shared History, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the last chapter of Casual Acqauintances, Josh finds out that full moons and blood isn't all that runs his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston Interlude I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing but ideas. 
> 
> AN: I have a few more Boston Interludes lined up. The next one is Sally, then Nora and maybe Zoe and Suren. But if I do get as far as Suren, what happened to her in the show won't happen to her in the series. Yet, anyway.
> 
> Might be ooc.
> 
> We will see them again. Stay tuned.

Josh Levinson was many things: OCD, Jewish and - last, but not least - a werewolf.

It was a fact of life that werewolves just did not do buddy-buddy with vampires.

And yet…

That was exactly what he’d found himself doing.

Aidan McCollin wasn’t like any vampire that Josh had ever met. Not that he’d met many, mind. At least, not like Aidan, who actually wanted to be friends.

Josh knew that their budding friendship should - for all intents and purposes - not happen.

Vampires and werewolves just did not become friends, but Aidan and Josh were well on their way to becoming just that.

It wasn’t all bad, Josh supposed, wiping down a table in the lunchroom before he sat down. Vampires didn’t bother him as much because of Aidan’s position in Boston’s ‘Supernatural Underworld’.

He was biting into his sandwich when he realized that he was being watched. He fought down the panic that started to rise and did his breathing exercises. Once he regained control, he calmly took another bite and analyzed the gaze on him which felt… well, curious.

It didn’t feel malicious, just there. Josh didn’t think he wanted to know why someone would find him even remotely interesting, but there it was.

“Josh.”

He near inhaled his mouthful of sandwich and chips when Aidan suddenly appeared right next to him.

“Don’t do that!” he hissed, turning doleful brown eyes at him in a dark glare.

“Sorry,” he didn’t at all sound apologetic as he sat next to him. “I wasn’t aware you were lost in thought.”

“It’s not that,” he shook his head. “I think someone’s been watching me.”

Aidan frowned and took a look around the sparsely populated cafeteria. No one was paying attention to anything outside of their own thoughts. They weren’t even close enough to them to be a nuisance.

“I don’t see anyone,” Aidan murmured. Suddenly, Josh went rigid.

“I think that’s him… or whoever’s been watching me,” Josh locked eyes on an individual coming their way. If anything, he felt even more uncomfortable as the stranger got closer, green eyes studying the two of them.

Aidan whipped around and suddenly relaxed as the stranger came to a stop in front of them. “Hey, Tony,” he smiled slightly, casually draping an arm around Josh. “Didn’t expect to be seeing you in town this week.”

“Ah, well, you know,” he lifted a shoulder. He pulled out a chair and sprawled across from them.

Josh eyed him cautiously, drawing back and into Aidan. “Friend of yours?” he glanced at his friend, startled to find genuine amusement in Aidan’s dark eyes.

“If you can call someone you used to baby-sit in school as ‘friend’, then yes.”

“Remember Easter, Second Year?”

“Of course, I remember,” Aidan rolled his eyes. “I was running around after you and those mystery solving friends of yours. Easter was a direct result of that.”

“It so wasn’t,” the other man scowled.

“Josh, if this one here asks you to help him with his History assignment, ten to one odds you’ll end up in the clutches of a Devil’s Snare.”

“Yeah, but the only difference between you and him is that you, we had to cover. I think him, there, can take the light.”

“Excuse me,” Josh finally worked up the courage to raise his hand for attention. “ ‘Him There’ is actually present and is confused. “I mean, you don’t strike me as a… well,” he glanced around.

“Actually, Josh,” Aidan smiled slightly. “I’ve been meaning to tell you. Tony, here, is… special.”

“Don’t smile like that,” Tony scowled at him. “That gives it a different meaning. No, Josh. It’s a different kind of ‘special’, I promise you.”

“Finish your lunch,” Aidan tapped his friend on the arm. “We need to take this outside.”

“Oh, I’m Tony,” he reached across to Josh. “Aidan told me about you once or twice.”

“Josh,” he offered lamely, reaching to bridge the gap. As they touched, the hair on the back of his neck stood just straight up. Wide brown eyes stared at Tony as Josh felt a jolt coming from their joined hands. “The _hell_ …?”

“That’s why we need a more secure location,” Aidan said quietly, intently studying Josh. “Josh, Tony’s like us, but… He’s part of our world, now. Your world.”

Josh kept staring at Tony, not sure how he should react. His mind, the part that knew he was a creature and that Aidan was a blood-sucking vampire, whispered to him that he knew exactly what it was.

What Tony was.

The other part of his brain was screaming at him that this was too much.

“Okay, I think you need air,” Aidan was suddenly hauling him up, Tony immediately cleaning up as Josh was unsteadily walked outside.

Twenty minutes later, Josh shook his head. “I… I know that this is technically impossible, but… I do know that I’m not…”

Aidan guided his head down between his legs. “It’ll be fine. Tony, I never thought I would ever see the day that you’d make a _guy_ almost faint.”

“Yeah, yeah, can it,” he crossed his arms, Josh’s lunchbox dangling from a hand. “Josh, I understand that it’s a lot to take in, but Aidan’s right. You are in our world, now. I know this will take awhile to sink in, but yes. I am a wizard. I have magic. I could kill you with a thought. But I’m also a - what they call - Navy cop. I don’t need magic to kill you. I have a whole lot of weapons at my disposal. Be that as it may, I’m not going to hurt you or anyone else. It’s fine that you might not believe. It’s hard. Your whole paradigm just shifted again. Aidan’s told me about how you came to be a wolf. I understand. It wasn’t easy for me, either.”

That seemed to break into Josh’s head. “You didn’t know you…?”

“No,” Tony exchanged a look with Aidan. “Not always. I’m not what they call a Pureblood. My mom’s side had magic. My dad’s side doesn’t. I’m a Mixed wizard, but fully Italian - with some others in there somewhere.”

“His magic was kind of slow to come out,” Aidan quietly recalled. “It was a working theory that his environment at home didn’t make for a good magic user, but that quickly made a lot of people change their tune when Tony actually started _doing_ magic. For the first, what, month? Thereabouts,” he shrugged. “The kid couldn’t do one of the most simplest spells.”

Fully distracted now, Josh sat back against the bench and looked from one to the other. “Why not?”

“Well,” Tony rocked back on his heels. “I guess I didn’t have the right confidence. There are a million different explanations for it.”

“The point isn’t that he couldn’t do magic,” Aidan waved it away. “The point is, he got his letter and he could do it, just after some exposure to others. And whatever block that had been on Tony for whatever reason, blew sky high. I remember patrolling the grounds during one night in that first year and the ground shook. Classes were cancelled all that week because the staff was tied up trying to help Tony get a hold of his magic. They had to call in the big guns from across the Atlantic.”

“Which is how I ended up taking half the Hogwarts curriculum,” Tony shook his head. “Their Defense, Charms and Transfiguration on top of my own, though, seemed to do the trick.”

“We had to constantly keep him doing magic,” Aidan told Josh. “He took those classes on top of his own, and I still can’t figure out how he managed all that and still get him and three others in all manners of problems. Oh, his magic leveled out eventually. But, by that time, he was still pretty powerful. Still is, actually,” he eyed him thoughtfully.

“The point is,” Tony turned to the thoughtful wolf. “I know how it feels to think you know something and end up having that thrown upside down. I thought that I didn’t have magic and that my being there was a total mistake. I don’t know why I hadn’t been able to do magic. And I don’t think I ever will. But I am now.”

“Still do magic in your sleep?” Aidan teased.

“I grew out of that,” he retorted.

Josh had to smile, “I’ve heard people walking and talking in their sleep - sometimes both - , but I’ve never heard of people doing magic.”

“Well, when we ever get a chance to finally go camping,” Aidan nodded, “I’m sure you’ll see.”

“And I know where I’m _not_ camping,” Tony said flatly. “Not after the summer before Sixth.”

Aidan gave him a look that showed his whole hearted agreement.

Josh nodded slightly. “No… uh, certain nights… okay?”

“Full nights are out of the question,” Tony nodded. “Got it.”

After a few more minutes, Josh looked at his watch. “Uh, I got to get back to my shift. It was nice meeting you, Tony.”

“Nice meeting you, too, Josh. We could meet again some day.”

“I’ll, uh, look forward to it.” And he would. Once he had a proper meltdown behind the safety of closed doors. And once he gave himself a talking to. But, he would get his head around this. Just as he had about himself and as he had about Aidan. And he would about Tony.

Aidan crossed his arms as he and Tony watched him go, lunchbox swinging from his hand as he went.

“That went well.”

“It did,” Tony nodded, looking at him with a grin.

“It’ll work,” he clapped him on the shoulder. “Somehow, it’ll work.”

Aidan smiled slightly and nodded. “That’s good. I want it to. Josh… he needs someone to help him out. You know, look after him.”

“And you’ll do that,” Tony lightly squeezed his shoulder. “I have complete faith in you.”

***

TBC


End file.
